Universe A: April 15th, 2012
by trekgatewars5
Summary: The SGC sends an advanced recon unit against the Ori. A prior is unprepared.


The SGC sends in an advanced recon to gain info on the Ori, the Ori get more than they bargained for. Stargate SG-1/Justice League Crossover, with Spiderman, a reference to Star Wars, and an allusion to Star Trek. Story also includes, at this point, one mystery guest.

_The yellow sun is bright in the sky. My troops are warm in their gear, but they are well disciplined, and loyal to the Ori. They will do their duty. I have recently converted this planet to the Cause. Several dissenters had to be dealt with, but that was part of the job and reinforced our mission. _

_Hnnk. Whirr! Tobin spoke, "_The gate", _as the Chappa'ai lights and begins to spin._ _Yes, someone was coming to this world. If they were visitors, I would greet them, and speak for the Ori. If not…!_

_Whoosh! The blue image of a whirlpool, rushes towards us, then backwashes through the other side of the gate. It settles within the structure of the gate as the calm pool we expect when traveling. The appearance of blue water is restful. _

_Splash, clickety- clack. I see a small round orb fall through the gate. I have seen this before. Not in person, but through the staff. The communication through our staffs, given to us when we are made priors, is second to none. _

_At least 7 other priors have seen this, each time it happens the same way. Something like a ball falls through the gate. The gate closes, then reopens from this side, and then the ball rolls back through. Our attempts to follow have given us nothing, yet. _

_Our Jaffa prisoners believe the Tauri are "gathering intelligence" with some kind of "camera". The Jaffa describe the Tauri as a race that is cautious in war. If that is so, it is of no concern to us. We want them to have every advantage they desire, so that when the Ori defeat them, they will know they were powerless to stop us. Caution is of no use to them. Once we defeat them in this galaxy, then we will move into their home galaxy where they too will serve the Ori. _

_Splash. Now this is different. A human male with black hair is stepping through the gate. No, not a human, but he looks human. He seems to bask in the sunlight as he steps from the gate. He is confident. His movements speak of assurance. His pride will be his downfall. What kind of warrior's uniform is blue, with a red cape and the shape of a curvy river on his chest within a yellow field in the shape of a shield? The Jaffa never spoke of such a unit. _

_The man was closely followed by a woman, also with raven black hair. Her costume is also blue, and had a similar shield on its front. This shield had red and white stripes. She has a crown on her head. She looks angry. What gall that she should defy me in this manner. She moves with passion. She also looks human, but…_

_She was followed by a contrast. A man in gray and black followed the woman. The first man and the woman wore bright costumes and this third person wore a dark one. _

_He wore a mask with pointy ears and a cowl that covers his eyes. The Jaffa prisoners have described a race of the Tauri as having such ears, but this man is human. How different is this other race from humans? _

_He is hard to read. His uniform suggests someone acquainted with fear, and that he uses pain to drive him. But this does not seem to be the case of the man before me. This is not his suit, he inherited it. The leader acts on confidence, the woman with passion, but this man's body language screams " loyalty". _

_They run toward us from the gate. Tobin and his men take up defensive positions. Ah, noble Tobin, faithful servant of the Ori. I, however, do not fear this incursion. I will stand in the open and face them. "I will handle this Tobin. We do not need weapons against these infidels."_

_They are clearly taking an aggressive stance, as opposed to our previous encounter, which the Tauri called "diplomatic". One of my peers had met some of these Tauri before. The Tauri, leading an alliance of planets from this galaxy had wanted to summit. Their Ambassador Smith made it clear that our assault on their "delegation" was considered an act of war. I suspect that this is their first offensive action in their war. It will end with the demise of their strike force, and ultimately in the destruction of all who oppose us._

_I raise my staff. Crunch! I hit the ground and send a wave of wind at the attackers. The leader, the man in the red cape, braces himself. The woman places herself at an angle behind him, off his shoulder. The human in black tucks himself right behind the leader. They seem to want to protect the human. Coward. _

_The blast approaches. Huh? The leader is not moved, and neither are the others behind him. The man in the red cape resumes his run towards me, the others are not far behind. _

_Wham. The man in the red cape slams into my shield. The force of the leader is almost exactly the same as that force that hit the shield during the previous encounter with Ambassador Smith. This must be the invisible force that was present then. That blow is followed by the blows of the woman who stops just short of the shield, and begins to punch my invisible barrier. Both of them strike the shield with rhythmic blows. Hah! They do not have the power to threaten me. _

_The man in black is now approaching the shield. He pulls out a small metal tube. Shjjj…out comes a beam of light. The Jaffa call the weapon a "light sabre". Apparently this technology does not originate with the Tauri. They are not widely used among the Tauri. The Jaffa fear this weapon and those who wield it. I do not, as I have no reason. The weapon did prove useful as a defensive weapon on some level against my peer. But I will recalculate and use my staff to exert more power. _

_The human thrusts his sabre into the shield. Crackle! Sparks fly from the point of impact. The diplomat at the previous encounter had done the same thing, but I recall the power my peer has evaluated, and this man in black was not as strong physically as the Ambassador. _

_I do not understand these Tauri . Ambassador Smith and this black haired woman are more powerful than there human male counterparts. This woman is exerting as much strength as the man in the red cape. Male or female, they beat my shield to no avail. _

"It's not working," _the woman shouts. _

"I'll get back-up," _responds the man in the mask. _

_Now two strings shoot through the gate. They hit the shield and stick!? Splash. This is followed by a man flying. No, not flying. He had used his strings to propel himself through the gate and at the shield. _

_Smack! He hits the shield with the force of a bug hitting an Ori fighter. He seems unfazed and joins with the man and the woman already hitting the shield. He is no stronger than they, but clearly, they are all stronger than humans. The new creature is wearing a red and blue costume, with a red mask over his face. Black lines crisscross his costume . On his chest is the shape of a spider. I will have to re-interrogate my prisoners. They never told us the Tauri had such allies._

_Whoosh! The gate closes. _

_Wham! Wham! Wham! They pummel their fists against my shield. _

_After a mere, few minutes the man in the red cape turns to the others, _"This is over, let's get out of here!" _They have witnessed the power of the Ori, now they run, but they will not make it. Hnnk, Whirrl! They gate dials. They must have a remote device of some kind. _

_Splash. The gate opens. Whip. The man with the red mask flings two strings, one from each hand. The strings, more appropriately, webs, stick to the gate on either side. He uses it like a slingshot and grabs the human in black. Woosh. They fling toward the gate. The woman is also running toward the gate._

"_This is enough! Now you will feel the power of the Ori." I increase the power output of my staff and send a powerful gust toward my enemies. _

_The leader is running last. This creature has a brave nobility, but it is useless. He turns to face me, and my powerful burst. He braces. My blast will obliterate him. Wump! It hits him. Snap! His cape flows in the breeze, but he is unmoved. He is just standing there. He dares defy me. I will turn up the power of my staff again. I look down to adjust my staff._

_Woosh! I look up, the man is flying! He grabs the woman. He is flying, carrying her through the gate. They are gone! Swoosh. The gate has closed. The Ori never gave me the power to fly. _

_Either I have failed, or… Tobin comes out from his defensive position. _"What happened? They escaped." _I am sure the Ori wanted these Tauri destroyed._

_I relax, causing my shield to drop. "It was the will of the Ori. They will return to their people and tell of their inability to defeat us. We have seen the worst they can bring against us, and they have fled before us." I just needed to use more power. _

_Hnnk, whirr! The gate again. " _Someone else is coming," _Tobin shouts. _

"_No!" I must get them ready. Maybe this is their time. "This gate is opening, from here!" I raise my shield again. _

"_How!" Tobin frets. I do not know._

"_Remote!" I tell him, but no race, other than…Ooff. My stomach has been hit. I lean over from the strength of the blow. I see the ground. There is some grass, but mostly dirt. This area is often used for religious rites. I see my shoes. I use my arms to try and rub my stomach. _

_Boink. My nose hurts. Someone has hit me in the nose. I lean back from this second blow. The sky is blue and the brightness of the sun hurts my eyes. _

_Plunk. Something pushes me down. I don't see what has dared assault me. The shield! My staff! It is floating stationary in the air. Wooosh! I hear a gust of wind coming._

_My staff, it's floating. Now it is tossed in the air. By what? Click. It changes directions in mid-air and…woosh. It's gone. Splash. My staff went through the gate!? _

_I hear a voice coming from nowhere. The language is clearly Tauri, but I did not catch what it said. A second voice responds. _

"Prior, what is happening?_" asks one of Tobin's men. What is happening? Someone must have gotten within the shield diameter when I had ceased its operation. While on the ground I hear more talking from nowhere. This time it is not in Tauri, but in another language. I can almost identify it. _

_Something is grabbing my arms. It's lifting me off the ground. I am able to see Tobin and his men. They are terrified. The invisible voice speaks again, I don't understand it, but it is calm. Too calm, and confident. Tobin's men level their weapons in my direction, but what can they shoot. I am humped over what feels like someone's shoulder, and all I can see it the patch of dirt that is path leading to the gate. _

_Ump, Ump,Ump. Whatever it is, it's walking to the gate and I am bouncing on its…shoulder? I am moving toward the gate. I look up and see Tobin following. Something about that language…it's familiar. _

"Prior, what should I do?" _Tobin asks. _

"_Get between me and the gate. You must have the faith to stop this invisible evil." I sure did not. Here I am floating on air toward the gate, and no one can stop me. _

_I am almost to the gate. Tobin tries to get between the gate and I. Oof! I look between the gap in my arm and body only to see Tobin pushed into the gate, arms stretched out like he is falling out of the air toward the water. My feet go through the gate. _

_I feel my body dissipating. The language, it must be…Abydonian. What is happening?_


End file.
